Now You See Her, Now You Don't
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: There is a new girl in sky high who is seems to have it all. looks, smarts, and incredible power. she also seemed to have cought the attention of every male in the school. who will she end up with? and who is that love sick dark lord following her around?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_27,28,29,30! Ready or not, here I come! " The little girl shouted as she uncovered her eyes. She began running around and pointing out the children as they were found in their hiding spots. The little girl had just about found all the children except for one child. This little girl was hiding in a tree, humming the ABC's song while waiting and waiting for someone to find her. She was always the best at hide and seeks. They never found her and always had to call her out to say she won. But recently, they hadn't bothered to go and found her. Like this time. Eventually she got tired of waiting, so she went back towards the kindergarten building. When she got inside, all the children were sitting in a circle, listing to a story. "Why didn't you come to find me?" she asked sadly. "I was all alone." _

_The children looked at her and one of the children spoke up and said "wow. I can't believe she actually thought we would look for her. She's stupid." All the kindergarteners started laughing, and the teacher told him that wasn't very nice. The little was so embarrassed and humiliated; she wished she could just disappear. Suddenly everyone was looking around and asking "where did she go? She was just here! She disappeared!" the boy who had made the little girl embarrassed in the first place just snorted and said "who cares?" so everyone went back to their seat, leaving that lonely little girl alone. Again._

_Reappearing outside, she found out that from that day on, she would never be the same way again. She eventually got over the mean words of that boy, but she would end up alone. Alone, that is, until the day she entered Sky High, a high school made for heroes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chescha yawned and did a cat stretch, her purple and black striped tail flicking back and forth. She stretched out her fingers, unsheathing and sheathing her claws. _Good morning world. _She thought. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the small bed and stood up. Giving a little twirl, she disappeared, and reappeared by the little closet in the room. She made her tail disappear, and picked out a ripped pair of black skinny jeans, a form fitting dark purple tank-top, and a wide black belt with a large buckle to go over the tank-top, she put all those on and placed the large belt just under her bust, making her shirt look cuter. Slipping on some black flats and a barrae, onto her head, she turned to her little basket with makeup and started putting on some Smokey eye shadow, and dark eyeliner, although not too much. When she was finished, she had just enough makeup to bring out her beautiful violet eyes. Her eyes were also a bit strange, because they looked just like a cat's eyes, except for the colour. She quickly pulled a brush through her straight black hair, making her purple bangs fall into her face. Her bangs were around chin length, while the rest of her hair was down to her butt.

Slipping a few hair ties onto her wrist just in case, she was ready to go. Looking one last time in the held hand mirror in front of her, she let out a little giggle and twirled again, disappearing. She appeared again in a neighbourhood. Looking around, she gave her famous Cheshire cat smile, and vanished. Meanwhile, two people, more specifically, Will stronghold and his best friend Layla were waiting at the bus stop. "I wonder who the freshmen's will be." Layla wondered aloud. "Well, if they are coming, they better hurry up, because the bus is going to be coming soon." Will said. He started randomly looking around when he saw a girl across the street a ways off. "Hey, I think that's one there now." He said to Layla. The girl looked up and smiled at them. Suddenly, she disappeared, and Will blinked. _Did she just disappear? I wonder where she went._ Will thought. Then a voice to his right startled him. "Looking for me?" she purred, her voice was silky and smooth.

Both Will and Layla beside them, but didn't see anything. Then glancing a bit higher up, they noticed she was floating a little bit above them and to the side. She looked like she was lying on something on her stomach, and she had her chin resting on her arms that were folded in front of her. "The name's Chescha." She told them. "What yours?" Will had a bit of a problem answering. From far away, she had been pretty. But up close, she was _**gorgeous.**_ "U-uh, Will Stronghold." He answered with difficultly. She giggled at his stuttering, and floated down to the ground. "I'm assuming this is the bus for the high school?" she asked. Both if the other teenager's nodded. "Good. What grades are you guys in?"The female feline asked. "Both of us are grade 10." Layla told her. "Same." Chescha replied. And they then silently waited for the bus.

When the bus finally came, Will and Layla got on, followed by Chescha. Everyone, including females looked at her. As she passed a couple of boys, she glanced at them, and they started punching each other in the shoulder and saying "dude!" to one other. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Boys. Finally near the back of the bus, there were only a few seats left. Looking around, they were, unfortunately, all right beside someone from the male species. It's not that she disliked them or feared them or anything, it's just she got tired of the stares and wolf whistles all the time. She finally settled for the seat by a boy in neon yellow, and walked over to him. He was sitting by the window "Hey. This seat taken?" She asked. The boy was currently sitting the wrong way, talking to another boy who was very nerdy looking who was in the seat behind neon boy.

**Chescha POV**

Nerdy boy looked over at me and his eyes bulged, until I thought his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets. Neon boy was confused by the sudden change in facial expression of his friend, until he turned around. His jaw promptly dropped, and was stuttering with incoherent words. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he recovered himself enough to stick out his hand and say "Hey I'm Zack. Or you can call me Zack-attack. Whatever one you want." I shook his hand, and smiled warmly at him, making him blush. "My name's Chescha." I told him. I waited a moment and asked again "is this seat taken?" realizing that I had asked this question earlier, he blushed from embarrassment and said "nope." So I sat down, and got comfortable. "Prepare for a bumpy ride." He warned me. I nearly nodded my head and smiled. Come on. It couldn't be that bad. It was just a bus ride.

**Normal POV**

How wrong she was. This was completely different from evaporating. This was an all out rollercoaster, fly off the face off the earth kind of ride. She had enough self control that she didn't scream or make a scared face, she simply wrapped her arms around the person who was next to her and held on tight. On the inside, she was freaking out. She absolutely _**Hated **_loud noises, and sudden jolts. Especially when it disturbed her from my catnaps. However, after a few minutes of the screaming and loop-dee-loops courtesy of Run Wilson, bus driver, they finally landed. A rather rough landing at that. _At least I survived._ Chescha thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_This school is amazing!_ Chescha thought. It was huge, and it was actually floating in the sky! Although, the freshmen didn't receive a very good welcoming. Being new, she walked with all the freshmen. Suddenly there was a blur of colour appearing around the group, rounding them up. The blur stopped, and two guys were standing in front of the freshmen. "Hey, our names our Speed and Lash. We are on the school counsel, and we are here to greet you guys. Now, as part of the school rules, you have to hand over fifteen bucks each." The skinny one with striped black and white arms said, holding out his hand.

When none of the kids responded, Speed took a menacing step forward. Everyone moved back, except for Chescha who wasn't the slightest bit interested. Being near the front, when the group stepped back, she was left standing alone in front of the group. Upon seeing the girl, both boys stopped and looked at each other, giving mischievous smiles. Lash walked over to her, and asked "hey babe, what's your name?" the boy got no answer, because Chescha wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Speed decided to rush over then, and say "Hey, he asked you a question." She looked up at him and said "you'll find out eventually." And walked away.

Even though she was a sophomore, she had to go along with the freshmen to see if she was going to be a Hero or Sidekick. Everyone was crowded into the gym, and was greeted by an orb of light that was the principle. After she left, a very loud man was standing on a platform. "Okay kids, my name is coach boomer, and what you are going to do is you are going to show us your power while standing up on this platform, and I will decide if you are a hero, or sidekick. So, first person up, Reggie Nason!" A scrawny boy walked up to the stage, and got into a fighting position. "What's your power?" Coach boomer asked. "I can climb." He responded. "demonstration." The coach instructed. Walking over to a wall, the boy started just climbing up it, like there was no such thing as gravity. "Hero!" coach announced.

And it went on like this, person after person. Eventually it came to Chescha, who was just one of the few people left. Pointing at her, coach Boomer said "you, there. It's your turn princess." She calmly walked up onto the stage, and just stood there looking at him. "So what do you do?" he asked impatiently. She thought for a minute and asked "You know the story Alice and wonderland?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well..." she responded, and gave a little twirl and disappeared. Reappearing behind him, she said "I'm kind of like the Cheshire cat, except female, and human. Well, human in some ways at least." The coach had whipped around to face her when she was half-way through her sentence. "Can you do anything else?" he asked. She simply smiled and nodded her head, disappearing one more time.

She was now floating the way she was at the bus stop, on her stomach, and her head on her arms that where folded on front of her. "As you can tell, I can also levitate." She floated back down to the ground and stood beside the coach. Chescha then crouched down onto her hands and knees and transformed into a tiger. "I can also transform into anything I want." By now, everyone was looking at her with their mouths agape, and Coach Boomer managed to say "we never had someone with more than two powers, let alone three." "So far." Chescha interjected. "I have three so far. I don't know how I know, but I know that I might have other powers. It's kind of weird." It was silent for a few minutes but then coach boomer announced loudly "Hero!" and they finished with the rest of the students who all went to the sidekick category.

She then walked over with some of the other hero's to the hero classes she was assigned. When she walked in, everyone took their seats quickly, and she was left standing there. Eventually, there were no seats left, except for a place beside a scary looking dude who everyone avoided. She also saw will, who she smiled and waved at. He waved back, blushing. Walking over to the empty seat, she gracefully sat down, and placed her elbows delicately on the table, looking to the front of the class.

**Warren's POV **

I was sitting like I usually did in class, and wasn't paying attention as usual when a pair of legs wearing ripped black skinny jeans were suddenly right beside my seat that was always empty when I sat here. I could see them move out of the corner of my eye. The legs then placed themselves on the seat. I was now irked. The person girl thing, didn't even ask if she could sit here! Not like I would let her, because this was _**my**_ table. I didn't need some annoying girl beside me. Looking up, I took one look at her face, and my yell was lodged in my throat. Right beside my was the most gorgeous girl in the entire world. I mean, don't take this to heart; It's just that I don't go all gaga over every girl I see. But this girl was heart stopping beautiful. I bet she broke 500 million hearts every day.

While I was thinking about this, I didn't realise that I was staring. She noticed though, and gave me a friendly smile. Surprisingly, I smiled back. It was then that I knew that every boy who was in the class was watching her. And every boy saw the little smile exchange and gasped. **The **Warren peace, infamous pyro and hot-head, just smiled. At a girl. It was worthy of the school newspaper.

**Normal POV**

Not really getting why everyone had gasped, she just ignored it, and looked back at the board. _I hope everyone will like me here. _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Thankfully, class ended quickly, and she hadn't been bored out of her mind. In fact, the class had been very interesting. Well, interesting in a way that it wasn't like normal school. Instead of learning how to dissect a frog for example, you learned how to disable a bomb! Personally, she found it was very confusing, and decided to ask someone for help later. For now, she was going to go have lunch. After being jostled around, bumped into, and pushed over, she finally made it to the lunch room with only a few minor scratches. Truthfully, she was completely lost, and didn't know where to sit. Most of the guys freaked her out, and almost all the girls were giving her death glares because their boyfriends or crushes were looking at her. Looking around, she spotted Will sitting over at one of the far tables. A small smile on her lips, she gave a little twirl, being careful not to spill her lunch, and disappeared. Reappearing, she was sitting on the table and asked "hey guys, can I sit here?"

The whole table looked up at her, and she recognised a few. There was Layla, Will, Zack, Warren, and a few others she didn't recognise. Zack was quick to reply and answered "Sure!" almost a bit too eagerly. Chescha, whenever she was happy, waved her tail back in forth. Since she had made it disappear before, it reappeared now, and was flicking to and fro. Everyone's face changed into one of shock as the tail just suddenly appeared. "thanks." She replied, and sat down beside Warren. "Hey Zack-attack, what was your power again? I don't recall you telling me." Everyone's head turned in the direction of Zack, who was nervous and ecstatic at the same time. Nervous, because of everyone's stares, and ecstatic, because she had called him the nick-name he had asked her to call him. "U-uh, well, I glow." He responded. "Wow! So like, if the whole world suddenly plunged into darkness, then you would be the one to help light up things? That's handy. What about you?" Chescha asked the girl wearing purple and black who was beside Zack. "It's Magenta. I can shape shift. Into a guinea pig." She told the cat-girl.

"Cool. So when you are needed to get to places that are too small for humans, you can just climb in there and save the day. Okay, what about you?" so it went on like this, and everyone told them their powers, and Chescha telling them how their powers could be useful in one way or another. By the time they were done, she had been introduced to everyone, and they all seemed to like her. Once they were done eating, she evaporated and teleported into her next classes, finishing the day without any other mishaps. As soon as school let out, she didn't bother with the bus, and simply teleported back home. Lying down on her bed, she let out a big sigh, and fell asleep.

_I've always been alone. No one dares to come close to me. I just want... I just want someone to love me. Not leave me after they make promises. Empty, meaningless promises. Like all the others. I'm not going to hurt anymore. I'm going to close off myself from others. No more tears. No more fears. Just stay away. I don't need anyone. I can survive by myself. Like I always have. Alone._ _That's what I want. But it hurts. It hurts so much. And I know I'm dangerous. I could kill someone if my emotions get out of control. That's why I need to guard my heart. No more losing control. Just the same cool exterior. I need to distance myself from others. I can't get to close. I can't get attached. I have to stay away. Stay alone. Forever._

Chescha opened her eyes. There was a single tear sliding down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she got up and got ready for school trying to forget her dream. Or thoughts more like. Taking a big breath, she calmed down, and transported herself to school. Appearing in the middle of the school yard, she saw Wills bus just landing. Walking over, she waited for him to walk off. When he finally came off the large yellow vehicle, she waved at him. Layla was right behind Will and Chescha waved at her too. Walking over to her, they exchanged hellos and hugs. Turning around, she saw Warren sitting near the steps that led up to the entrance to the school. Twirling, she disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Tasoring him, she made him jump, and whipping around; he lit up one of his arms. With a furious look on his face, he threw a fireball at her. Everyone around including Will and Layla gasped. The fireball hit her in the stomach. But when it made contact with her stomach, it simply disintegrated. She giggled and said "that tickled!" everyone now looked at her with confusion.

Throwing another fire ball at her, Warren looked very confused as she giggled again as it hit her in the side. Walking over to her, he grabbed her and gave her a hug. Now everyone's like _**whaaaat?**_ And Warren tried to light up his arms while he was holding her. But it wouldn't let him. Chescha had been stiff as a board before when he suddenly hugged her, but now she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. Now it was Warren who was stiff and awkward. Patting her on the back a few times, he looked down at her. _So this is what it's like to hug a girl. _He thought. Chescha's face was buried in his chest. This was exactly what she needed. A good hug. She hadn't had one of these since... since what happened. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke both of their thoughts and they both stepped back from each other smiling sheepishly. Warren rubbed the back of his head and said awkwardly "well, I guess I'll see you later." And walked away. Chescha gave a little wave at his retreating back. Looking beside her, Will was giving her a look. "What?" she asked before disappearing to go to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Will had been bugging her the rest of the week day for some reason. Even though she tried to keep her cool, her patience was beginning to wear thin. Right now, she was walking away from him at a brisk pace, doing whatever she could to avoid the super-strong boy. "Aw, Chescha, come on! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't know what I didn't wrong but I'm sorry!" up until the part where he said he didn't mean it she was ready to forgive him, but then he said the last bit, and the rest of her patience was gone in a flash. "_**You don't know what you did wrong? What do you mean you don't know what you did wrong? You have been following me around and giving me constant lectures and treating me like a two year old since Monday morning! I just can't handle it anymore! Aaaaahhhhhh!"**_ she screamed.

When she was saying this, her eyes had become more and more clouded, and the whole place had darkened considerably. Chescha could feel herself losing control, and tried reasoning with herself before she flew off the handle. _Chescha! Stop! You can't do this! Must regain control before..._But it was too late. The darkness encased around Chescha and was sucked into her. Pain engulfed her entire frame, and her last thoughts before blacking out were _oh crap, not again. _

**IN OTHERWORLD (CHESCHA'S MIND)**

_Chescha opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was white, and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Standing up, she immediately knew where she was. This was her mind, and also the place she went to when __**he**__ summoned her. As if on cue, a darkly robed figure suddenly appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, but she struggled, trying to get away from him. "Why do you struggle my love?" the man asked in his low voice. "Don't call me that." She answered coldly. "Why ever not? We are destined to be married." He told her. Snorting in a very unlady like fashion, she responded "In your dreams freak." He simply smiled and pulled her closer to him, and smoothed her hair. _

_She couldn't evaporate away, because when she was in this bare and white world she had no powers. She was completely under his control. Hoping she would be woken up soon, she let him cuddle up to her, staying stiff as a board and keeping her face stoic. It usually ended up like this, her fighting at first and then just waiting to wake up herself or be woken up. And when she let him hug her, Richard was content. And then, as she was waking up, she would give him the middle finger on both hands to let him know that she was, for a fact, __**NOT **__his. She did the exact same thing today, as she was being shaken awake by someone._

**REAL WORLD**

"OMG! Chescha! Wake up! Wake up! Earth to cat-girl, time to rise and shine!" Layla was practically screaming at Chescha. Great. Now she was grumpy because this is what she considers a cat-nap. And she hate's being woken up from her cat-naps. Without opening her eyes, she unsheathed her claws and hissed at the earth-friendly red haired girl. Chescha heard her giving a small scared squeak. Suddenly, she sensed a hand coming towards her to shake her awake, so she grabbed it, and started gnawing on it. She obviously didn't chew too hard, because the person who was being used as a chewy toy wasn't yelling or screaming in pain. Around her, everyone started giggling and chuckling. Opening her eyes, she momentarily stopped chewing, and looked around. Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Will, Layla were staring at her. With a confused look, she looked down at the hand that was currently in her mouth.

Following the arm up to its owner's body, and saw Warren looking down at her. She nearly laughed out loud at the expression on his face. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry, or if he should laugh. Looking back to the people who were laughing on the far end of the bed, she continued to gnaw on the pyro's hand. The best part of this was he couldn't burn her even if he wanted to. Clearing his throat, Warren asked "uh… could I have my hand back now?" sparing a glance towards him, she responded "no." and started chewing again. That earned another round of laughter. After about two more minutes, she sighed and said "fine." Letting go of his hand, she threw the blanket she was under off, and did a cat stretch across the bed. Unconsciously her tail popped out, and was flicking back and forth. Sitting back on her butt, she scratched behind her ears that were now on top of her head.

As soon as those appeared, the girls pounced on her and Layla squealed, "Wow! Cat ears! Where did those come from? Can you hear out of them? What happened to your other ears?" Ears flattening, Chescha leaned back, and told the overly excited girl "ow. Too loud. Anyway, uh… I don't know where they came from, yes, I can hear out of them, and my other ears disappear." With that, everyone stopped talking, and was staring at her. After a few more awkward moments, she finally sighed and said "fine. You can touch them." And everyone pushed and shoved to get a chance to touch them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After about half an hour, she then pushed everyone aside so that she could breathe. "Come on, It's not like you've haven't seen cat ears before." She said to them exasperated. They just looked at her, and magenta responded "uh… not on a human." Oh. Well, that explained it. "Wait a minute, how long was I out this time?" she asked. Completely dogging the question, Will asked "what do you mean by 'this time'?" uh-oh. Now he's going to go into nag mode. "Uh, well, this happens only once in a while." She told him. Will stared at her hard, until she threw her hands up into the air and said "Fine! Every other week. Maybe more." Layla pushed her way up to the front of the group and asked completely concerned "are you okay? Does it hurt? What happens when you pass out?"

**CHESHA'S POV:**

"LAYLA! Chill!" I shouted at her to calm her down. She quickly snapped her mouth shut and sat down on the bed. Still looking at me with millions of questions in her eyes, I sighed yet again, and said to everyone "this started happening when I turned 14. I'm sorry for snapping at you Will, whenever he calls me; I have this stage beforehand that makes me incredibly short tempered. So I flew off the handle, and when I do that, I knock myself out. And then that's where I get captured by him." Zack coughed, and asked "you keep mentioning him. Who is this 'him'?" I hesitated, and responded "well… uh…" and was interrupted by a loud *_**CRASH*. **_The door had been kicked in, and a young man around 17 or 18 walked in. he looked around wildly, and when he spotted me, he immediately ran over. Scooping me up, he held me close and started babbling nonsense. "Oh Chescha! How I missed you! Why did you run away from me? You knew that I would find you right away! And here we are again! I won't leave you alone ever again!" while saying this, he was squeezing the life out of me.

**NORMAL POV:**

"R-Richard, can't b-breath." She gasped out. Loosening his grip slightly, he allowed her to breathe, but refused to let her go. It was a rather comical sight actually, what with Chescha trying and failing to escape Richards vice grip. While Richard, on the other hand, had a goofy grin on his face. Meanwhile, the group of teenagers that were there before, where just staring at them, no one moving to help the poor girl. "Don't just stand there like idiots! Help me!" with that, Will, Zack and Warren made a move to help Chescha, only to thrown back by an invisible shield. You see, Richard had the power of copying other's powers. And he also had one of Chesha's powers. The one that disabled the super's powers. So when he was holding Chescha, she couldn't just evaporate away. In all honesty, Richard was quite the looker, what with his blond hair with black streaks running through it, his impossibly handsome face, and his slim and muscular body, but he annoyed the hell out of Chescha. And he was the touchy-feely type. And the dominating type and the adoring type. And the never-give-her-any-space type. And Chescha, being the evaporating cat that she is, loved her freedom. And didn't appreciate it being taken away from her. After a bit more struggling, she finally turned to her last resort. Turning around in his grip, (she had her back to him) she wrapped her arms around his neck, and made it look like she was about to kiss him, but as soon as he loosened his arms enough, she made a mad dash for it.

Running right through the barrier around the two of them, she went and hid behind warren. Clutching the back of his leather jacket, she peeked out from behind him and ducked back when she saw the anger in his eyes. Not at her though, it was never at her, it was at the boy who was standing in front of her that he was furious at. "Give me back my Chescha!" Richard roared. Thinking quickly, she yelled "link hands!" to everyone. As soon as they did, she gave a semi turn, and they all vanished, and appeared right in front of Will's house. "We should be safe for now." She told them. "Come on." And took a step to go into the commander and Jet stream's house. That one step though, was her downfall. Literally. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground staring up at the faces of everyone. "Must have used too much energy." She told them, she struggled to sit up. Warren finally came over, and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her into the house. Her face immediately went a pink shade, and she started to sputter protests, but Warren told her "just shut up and appreciate the kind gesture." And so she did. Very much so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

After being carried inside, Chescha was thoroughly embarrassed. "I could have walked myself you know." She huffed, pouting in a cute way. Since she was now sitting on a comfortable couch in the Strongholds living room, she began her story. "Okay, I know you're wondering why I transported you here. It's because when Richard gets pissed, you stay out of his way. The only problem with this is now I've disappeared on him again, and he won't stop looking for me until he has me in a death grip again. And he's totally convinced himself that I'm going to marry him someday. Someday really, really, soon. In fact it was apparently supposed to happen when I turned 16, but I managed to go into hiding, and then escape to a different country. Do you know where I was before I came here? I was in a Japan. Before that, Australia. Before that, turkey. There is nowhere for me to hide." Zack let out a "whoa. Like, why is that guy so obsessed with you? Why doesn't he give up?"

Sighing, Chescha turned to him and said "because. It's been foretold that I, a half human, half Cheshire cat will bring incredible power to whoever can capture me and brand me with the sacred collar. People have been searching for that collar for thousands of years. And as soon as a male found it, I would have to be found next. However, I haven't been born all those thousands of years ago. Not until now. And the male who happened to find the collar is Richard. And He, happened to know me through my... relatives." Will gave me a sympathetic look and said "Harsh." Shaking her head, Chescha told him "that's not even half of it. Once they collar me, I have to do whatever they want until the day either they or I die." Both Layla and Magenta winced and said "double harsh." Slamming her hand onto the coffee table, she shouted "exactly!" everyone jumped and the table cracked in half. It was silent for a second before Chescha scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and said "oops. Sorry. I'll pay for that."

The Commander strode in there right then and asked "You don't happen to have super strength too do you?" shrugging her shoulders, the cat-girl responded "maybe. I might get it later, but I'm pretty sure I don't have it now." "Oh. Okay." Was all the Commander said before he walked out to go make a sandwich for himself. Turning back to the group, Chescha put her head in her hands and told them "He just pisses me off so much! The first time I met Richard, he practically raped me with his eyes, and I just don't feel safe around him! It's not that he's totally dangerous, he's a total idiot! But he doesn't even care about how I feel; I'm just a piece of ass. Some prize to show off to all the other important members of his family, and to the world." Sighing, she flicked out a claw and started tracing invisible patterns onto her jeans. "Sorry guys. I shouldn't have gone off like that. You're probably pissed off at me for complaining so much." Standing up, she stretched and said "well, knowing Richard, he'll be here in a couple of minutes, or seconds, so I better get going." Going over to Warren, She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Whispering in his ear, she told him "thanks for protecting me." With that, she walked out the door leaving a red faced Warren standing there flabbergasted. Smiling coyly, Layla poked the poor pyro in the side and said "well well well, looky here! Warren was scoring some points with Chescha! Truthfully, you two make a really cute couple." Trying to cover his embarrassment with anger, Warren burned Layla's finger and said "shut up. It's not like that at all." And he quickly rushed out the door. Sucking on her finger, Layla smirked and said "riiiiiiight." Making everyone In the room laugh.

No one could see what was inside people. But if you could, you would clearly see the growing seeds of resentment growing in Will and Zack for their Pyro friend. _It should have been me Chescha kissed on the cheek! Not him! I helped just as much as him! _Was what the two boys thought. Meanwhile, Chescha was skipping her way towards her apartment and was quite surprised at herself. "Why did I kiss him? That isn't like me at all. But I guess he can't help being so tall, strong, handsome…" she trailed off, and sighed dreamily. Jerking her head up, she face palmed and scolded herself. "Chescha! You can't fall in love with anyone! You're doomed to servitude for the rest of your life if Richard succeeds! And now I'm talking to myself! Great. I think I need some therapy." As she reached her floor, she walked briskly towards her door. Stopping in front of it, she fished out her keys and stuck them in the lock. Stepping in, she dumped her bag next to the door. Making her way to the couch, she collapsed on it, and sighed. Letting her eyes close, she thought _wow, all this really made me tired._ Before falling asleep.

The sound of clinking woke her up about an hour later. Blinking and giving a little yawn, she looked up, to see Richard looming over her. Looking at his hands, a diamond studded collar was laying comfortably. "Oh no." was all she was able to say before it was slipped over her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chescha felt calm and in peace. She never really had the chance to experience peace, so it was strange and different. Right now, she was in her bed, her chest going up and down in a slow rhythmic pattern. Her face was smooth of all worry, and she looked like an angel. Eyes fluttering, she opened them slowly, and realized she was in her very comfortable bed. Sitting up, she gave a cute little yawn, and put her hands through her hair. Then, out of nowhere, her peace was shattered. Pictures flashed through her mind, and her head ached. One after the other, she barely got a glimpse of the person before it disappeared. But she did see one thing. Every single one of those pictures was the same person. Richard Deathwalk. At first she was repulsed, but something seemed to almost electrocute her, and all she could feel was this warm fuzzy feeling, like she would do anything for this person. Even die for him. The headache ebbed away, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to the side, the place beside her on the bed was filled, and a sleeping Richard laid there, eyes closed and dreaming.

The collar took over, and she got the fuzzy feeling again. She had to smile at the sleeping male beside her. Leaning over him, she swept the blonde hair out of his eyes, and stroked his flawless cheek. Pressing her lips against it, she whispered "time to get up." But only got a mumble. Rolling her eyes, she tumbled out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen. Quickly, she prepared a breakfast of omelettes and bacon. Putting two plates on a tray filled with the food and two glasses of orange juice, she went straight to her room again. Placing the tray on a side table, she got changed out of her clothes from yesterday, and slipped on some more comfortable clothes. Wearing just a sports bra under a white shirt and some sweat pants, she went over and shook Richards shoulders. "Wake up honey. I made some breakfast in bed for you. We need to eat it before it gets cold, and I also got to get to school." Groaning, Richard propped himself up, and glared up at the person who interrupted his beauty sleep.

Realizing the face immediately, he asked "C-Chescha?" tilting her head to the side with a confused face and responded "Yes sweetie?" a smile broke out on the handsome face, and he exclaimed "the Collar worked! Finally! After all these years!" still quite confused, she shook the questions away and instead placed the tray in front of him and said "hurry up and eat already! I got to get going soon!" he laughed and pulled her onto the bed, careful not to bump the tray. "Relax. We'll go together!" squealing as she was pulled aloft, she caught her breath and asked "you're coming to sky high?" he simply nodded and started eating. "Oh goodie! We can be together all the time then!" he smiled again, and on the inside, he was secretly laughing and sneering at those three boys he saw Chescha with earlier. The only real reason he was going to her school was to gloat to the boys at having Chescha, and to keep an eye on the beautiful cat-girl. He certainly didn't want some stupid male from the school getting any ideas. They finished eating quickly, and they cleaned up. Chescha was quite comfortable in her comfy clothes, but she changed anyway. Walking to the closet while pulling her shirt over her head, she slipped flipped through her closet contents in her bra. Finally finding a really cute off the shoulder large shirt and some leggings, she put those on, along with some knee high black boots. Putting her hair up in a messy bun and poking large black hoops through her ears, she made quick work of her makeup, and was sitting on the couch waiting for Richard to get out o the shower. A few minutes later, he came out dressed and ready. Holding his hand out to her, she took it, and they walked to the bus stop hand in hand.

Will and Layla were already there, and they looked stunned to see the dark and scary but handsome Richard Deathwalk holding hands with Chescha who was supposed to hate him. But something was different. Something about Chescha seemed off. Like she was doing or wearing something that she would never be caught dead wearing. Then Layla, being the girl, found it. A diamond studded Collar encircling Chescha's neck. And it had an unnatural glow to it. No wonder the girl was hanging on the death lord's arm and giggling like a lovesick Jonas brothers fan. Leaning over, she whispered to Will "the collar. He got it on her. This is really, really bad. She's stuck to a life of servitude for the rest of her life! We need to figure a way to get it off of her!" in her head, Layla was thinking _how will Warren take the news that Chescha is suddenly head over heels for this Richard guy against her will? Will she even remember us? _They were in quit a pickle.


End file.
